


get your education, don't forget from whence you came

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some teenagers dealing with student council and life overall</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. student council applications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's some teenagers taking student council a bit too seriously

“Alex, slow down!” John laughed as his boyfriend pulled him by the hand through the crowded hallways of Liberty High as he ran to the main office. “I can’t slow down, John, the applications to run for student council are being handed out today, and I need to get one,” Alex said determinedly, navigating his way through endless clusters of students. As they were running, John saw a familiar face and latched onto their hand like his life depended on it. 

 

“Who are you and where are you taking me?” Hercules asked frantically before glancing at John’s face and recognizing his boyfriend’s freckles immediately. “Okay, now I know who you are but I still don’t know where we’re going,” he said as Alex slowed down slightly, the weight of another person to pull having an effect on him. “Well, our dear Alexander feels the need to be the first person to get a student council application at the main office.” John replied, smiling at Hercules and rolling his eyes at Alex. 

 

After about five more minutes of non-stop running and the fourth installment of their polyamorous relationship, Lafayette, being added to the chain of hands, they finally arrived at the main office. “Are you kidding me?” Alex yelled angrily as he slumped down on the wall next to his significant others. “Don’t worry, mon amour, you’ll get to the front of the line eventually.” Lafayette reassured him while giving him a small kiss on his temple. “Yeah Laf’s right, it’s all going to work out,” John said, taking Alex’s hand in his.

 

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Alexander and his partners,” said a pompous voice from above them. Alexander stood up almost instantly, only to come face to face with Thomas Jefferson. “What do you want?” Alex muttered, clenching his fist. “What, can’t I simply say hello without being threatened? Anyways, I don’t have time for this, I have more important things to do. Like signing up for student council, for example.” Thomas stated presumptuously. “Have fun trying to get to the front of the line,” Alexander grumbled. “Oh, I won’t need to. You see, Alexander, it’s important to have friends. They do things such as save a spot in line for you.” Thomas said, gesturing to a boy who was nearly at the front of the line frantically waving at him and James Madison, who was trailing closely behind. Alex recognized him from several classes. His name was something with an A Burr. “How did you even get him to hold the spot for you?” Alex asked, though it came out as a mumble due to his tightly clenched jaw. “I promised him a date with Theodosia Bartow,” Thomas replied airily, obviously not paying much attention to the conversation. “Isn’t she already dating someone? Jacques, I think?” Alexander asked, a puzzled expression flickering across his face for a brief moment. “Does it matter?” Thomas grinned malevolently. “Cutting the line isn’t fair. You can’t do that Thomas.” Alex said, crossing his arms frustratedly. “Oh, but I just did.” Thomas smirked as he and James walked away from Alexander and the rest. 

 

“Can you believe him?” Alex asked irritatedly as Thomas Jefferson walked past the four significant others, waving his application packet in their faces. “Just ignore him, ma chère, he’s doing this to annoy you,” Lafayette said, fixing a fold in their skirt. “I guess you’re right, but it’s physically impossible for me to ignore him. He’s just so arrogant. I have like a natural instinct to prove him wrong, no matter what the situation is,” Alex replied, moving forward as yet another person got their packet. Fifteen minutes passed before Alex finally got to the front of the line, but when he went to get his packet, he realized it wasn’t there. “I’m sorry, where are all the packets?” Alex asked the lady behind the front desk. “Sorry, we just handed out our last one,” she replied, not even bothering to glance away from the computer she was typing away at. “Do you mean to tell me I waited in that line for nothing?” Alex asked, the anger rising in his voice. John and Herc had to drag him away by his arms to prevent him from saying anything else.

 

To help him calm down, John, Herc, and Laf escorted Alex to a small outdoor area in the middle of the campus and sat him down on a bench. They then took turns giving him small kisses for about five minutes before sitting down next to him. “Do you feel better now?” John asked as he took Alex’s hair out of the small ponytail it was in and proceeded to brush it with his fingers. “Yeah, a little bit, thanks to all of you,” Alex responded as he relaxed his shoulders and intertwined his fingers with Lafayette’s. “Anything for you, mon étoile,” Lafayette said, planting a kiss on Alex’s cheek. “We’ll always be here for you, no matter what,” Herc promised as he walked over to a tiny cluster of daisies, grabbing one and placing it tenderly in Alex’s hair after John had finished braiding it. Lafayette and John followed suit, and soon enough, Alex’s braid was full of every variation of daisies and carnations.

 

"Oh, there you all are,” Eliza said, walking rapidly toward the group, trying her best not to drop the armful of books she was carrying. “Alex, I arrived at school earlier than usual this morning to help Angelica with some research for our biology project and I decided to drop by the main office and pick up an application packet for you since I knew you were interested in running for student council.” she said, reaching inside one of the many binders in her hands and handing Alexander a thick packet. “Eliza, I could literally kiss you right now,” Alexander beamed. “Please do not,” laughed Eliza as she began to walk away. “Anyways, I’ll see you all later! Bye!” she said as she took off running, somehow still balancing the books and binders. 

 

"Did you hear that, Alex?” John grinned. “You’re going to be able to run for student council after all!” Herc said, wrapping his arms around Alex’s shoulders from behind. “Congratulations, mon fleur,” Lafayette smiled as they turned to look at Alex. “Thomas Jefferson doesn’t know what’s coming for him,” Alex whispered, his eyes full of a malicious gleam as the four set off walking, arms linked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the mess i like to call my life,, enjoy your stay ! thanks to the rattiest rat of them all, jasey, for helping come up with some of the ideas in this chapter


	2. campaign meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now they're having a campaign meeting

The next afternoon, they had all gathered at the Schuyler house. It was John, Laf, Herc, Alexander, the Schuyler sisters, Maria, Peggy, Adrienne, Dolley, and Martha Manning. “Alright, first order of business,” Angelica announced, standing up from her chair at the head of the long table in her father’s office. “Alex, I take the responsibility upon myself to be your campaign manager. Any contradictions?” she asked, eyeing everyone at the table, almost daring them to rebel against her. “Good. So, first off, Alex, what are you even running for?” Angelica asked, placing her hands on her hips. “Well, I wanted to run for secretary of treasury. Basically, I’m responsible for formulating and recommending domestic financial, economic, and tax policy, participating in the formulation of broad fiscal policies that have general significance for the economy, and managing the public debt,” Alex shrugged. “English, please,” said Peggy, who was sitting at the left corner of the table, holding hands with Martha. “I manage the school funds and suggest ways to spend them.” Alex explained, rolling his eyes jokingly. “Alright, I can work with that.” Angelica said, removing her hands from her hips and crossing her arms. 

 

After a few minutes of deep thought, she finally spoke again. “John, you know your way around a paintbrush. I’m putting you in charge of designing Alex’s campaign posters and buttons,” she ordered, pointing at John from her seat, who gave her a nod of approval in return. “Can I help?” Hercules asked. “Alright, you and Lafayette can help John,” Angelica said, laughing at Herc and Laf, who immediately gave John a kiss on either cheek. “What about me?” Alex asked, raising an eyebrow at Angelica. “You’re with them too,” she sighed as Hercules gave Alex a short kiss. “Eliza, Maria, and Adrienne, since Eliza and Adrienne are well-known and loved by most of our student body and Maria attracts most of it, you’re in charge of Alex’s publicity. Martha and Peggy will be in charge of baked goods such as cupcakes and cookies. Finally, considering that Dolley is friends with Thomas Jefferson for reasons I cannot explain, she will be in charge of gaining information on Thomas’ campaign plans to make sure that we upstage him. Any questions or comments?” Angelica asked as she finished assigning everyone their roles. “Just one. I have the best girlfriend,” Dolley laughed, hugging Angelica from behind and giving her a kiss on the cheek. “Ne m'oublie pas!” giggled Adrienne, standing from her chair and joining her partners in their public display of affection. “Okay, okay,” Angelica said, out of breath from laughing so hard. “Meeting adjourned.” she said, regaining her queen-like posture and attitude.

  
“This is going to be one heck of a campaign,” sighed Lafayette, grabbing Herc’s hand in their left hand and Alex’s in their right as the four began their walk from the Schuyler house. “There’s a big storm coming,” Hercules laughed as he held John’s hand in his left hand and Laf’s in his right, bringing John’s hand up to give it a small kiss. “I’m so glad to have you four with me throughout this,” Alex whispered, which caused the four to stop abruptly. “Always,” breathed John, delicately taking Alex’s face in his hands and admiring it for a good three seconds before kissing him. The four then continued to walk until they reached the point of their separation, at which they all headed off towards their respective homes and slept peacefully, knowing what they all had was something not easily found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorRY FOR THE MESS KNOWN AS THIS CHAPTER I KNOW ITS SHORT IM SORRY BUT I HAVE A PLAN DONT WORRY


	3. cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baking time

“Martha, no!” Peggy screamed as Martha chased her around the Schuylers’ huge kitchen with a finger covered with frosting. “You got some on me and now I’m going to get you back!” Martha laughed, running after Peggy. “No!” Peggy giggled as Martha ran her finger across Peggy’s cheek, leaving the frosting behind. “Now we’re even,” Martha said, out of breath from laughing and running. “Never!” Peggy shouted, dipping her finger in the frosting and running it across Martha’s nose before kissing it off. “You’re so pretty,” Martha whispered, holding Peggy’s face in her hands. “Right back ‘atcha,” Peggy said, making finger guns. Martha laughed as she kissed Peggy. They stayed like that for a few seconds until the oven timer dinged, signifying their cupcakes were ready.

  
The next hour or so were spent similarly, and after many trials and tribulations, they had finally composed a tray full of cupcakes, their bright red, white, and blue frosting contrasting boldly against the sleek grey counter tile. “I think we’ve done a pretty good job,” Peggy stated, putting her hands to her hips and sighing loudly. “Better than good. I don’t know what mythical force is keeping me from eating all of these, especially since we haven’t even eaten,” Martha said, staring at the cupcakes. “I’m too tired to cook anything else. Want to get some McDonald’s?” Peggy asked, turning her focus back to Martha, who had started walking to the door at the mention of McDonald’s. “Okay, then,” Peggy laughed, turning off the lights to the kitchen and walking out the door as well, locking it on her way out. She was pretty thankful for her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I KNOW THIS IS REALLY SHORT BUT HEAR ME OUT, THAT WOULD BE ENOUGH. THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE MINI CHAPTERS DESCRIBING HOW EACH PERSON'S TASK WENT AND AFTER THATS DONE, WE'LL RETURN TO YOUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED PROGRAMMING


End file.
